


Nuclear Meets Super

by Readomon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The 100 (TV)
Genre: CW shows crossover, Clexa, F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, Ship meets ship, SuperCorp, inter dimensional portals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:39:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readomon/pseuds/Readomon
Summary: Supercorp and Clexa meet





	Nuclear Meets Super

It was a nice evening. Kara was sitting with Lena’s head in her lap and they were watching Netflix. She was mindlessly playing with Lena’s hair while they watched. Looking down at Lena she smiled. It was so nice to have a seemingly normal life with her girlfriend. Granted, Lena was a billionaire who owned and ran Catco and L-Corp, and she was a world renowned reporter with several Pulitzers. But it was more normal than the other half of their lives. Fighting crime and saving lives almost seemed like a pass time when they were together like this. It was like there was nothing else in the universe that mattered.

There was a loud noise. Both Lena and Kara jumped up. Kara immediately recognized the source of the noise as an inter-dimensional portal. Of course. Nothing else in the universe. Should’ve said multiverse.

Lena tugged on Kara’s arm. “Is that what I think it is?”

Losing interest in the portal, she cast a loving gaze down at Lena. Of course she knew what it was, she was the smartest person ever. “Yes, it is an inter-dimensional portal.”

The brunette started gaping. “That. Is. So. Awesome.”

Kara nuzzled Lena’s side. “You are such a nerd.”

“This coming from a dork.” Lena replied, eyes never leaving the blue circle. “Who’s coming through it?”

Kara shrugged. “I don’t know. We won’t know until they come through.” As if the portal heard them, it brought its passengers through. Two girls came out of the portal, a blonde and a brunette. Not even two seconds after appearing in her living room, the brunette started charging Kara, unsheathing a large sword and swinging it straight at her side.

“Lexa!” The blonde girl shouted, reaching towards the brunette to stop her.

Unsurprisingly to both Kara and Lena, the sword shattered against her side. Both of the girls just looked between the shards of the sword and Kara.

“In our universe, we usually just say hello.” Kara tried to joke and see what the new comers were like.

The blonde smiled at her. “Yeah, we do too. Lexa here just needs to start perfecting her bedside manner and the not-trying-to-kill-someone-upon-meeting-them manner.”

Kara let out a snort and looked over at Lena, who was intensely staring down both girls. Looking back to the blonde, she held out her hand. “My name is Kara Danvers and this is my girlfriend, Lena Luthor.” After the blonde shook hands with her, it seemed like it took a minute for her to realize she should probably introduce herself.

Looking slightly embarrassed, the girl started speaking. “I’m Clarke Griffin and this is my crazy warrior girlfriend, Lexa. I have no idea how we got here.” The girl now known as Clarke looked around her living room, taking in her surroundings. Turning back to Kara, she spoke again. “Nice place. Definitely nicer than any place on a space station or a broken planet.”

She scoffed at the similarities they seemed to share. “You’re telling me.”

Clarke looked at Kara with an interested look. “How do you mean?”

“Kara, don’t.” Lena spoke up for the first time since the arrival of Clarke and Lexa.

She shot her girlfriend a reassuring look. “It’s fine. My name is actually Kara Zor-el. I’m from a planet called Krypton. It was destroyed almost 40 years ago. I am also a very famous reporter.” Lena smirked as Kara subconsciously bragged and Clarke just looked on with disbelief.

“Wow, so you’re an alien?” Clarke asked carefully, as if she were negotiating a peace treaty with a wild animal. She then looked impressed. “So you are 40? You certainly don’t look it.” With that statement, both Lexa and Lena glared at Clarke.

Kara chuckled. “It’s honestly a long story. Chronologically, the answer to that question is yes. Biologically, the answer is no. I’m in my 20’s biologically.

“That sounds fun. It sounds like Raven would have a field day with that if she were here.” Clarke realized quickly that they didn’t know who she was talking about. “Just another friend. Super sciencey. Reminds me of you, actually.” She gestured to Lena. Her attention was quickly grabbed by an unfinished painting behind Kara. “Did you paint that?” She asked, pointing at the art.

“Hmm?” Kara turned, seeing what Clarke was pointing at. “Oh! That. Yeah, it’s not done yet.” Turning back, she looked at Lexa, who was still on the floor after being flung there when her sword shattered. “So you are Lexa, right?”

Lexa’s eyes flickered between Clarke and Kara. Focusing solely on Clarke, she opened her mouth. “Hakom are Oso hir, Klark? Ai gaf in gon gyon au hou.(Why are we here Clarke? I want to go home.)”

Clarke’s look softened. “Ai nou get in ba Ai laik sure dei de Reivon ste trana gon fig au yumi laik edei hou.(I do not know, but I am sure Raven is trying to find us a way home.)” Clarke looked at Kara and Lena, realizing that they did not speak the language. “She just asked why we are here and that she wanted to go home.”

Lexa stood up and brushed the splinters of metal off of her. “I can speak for myself Clarke.” Kara and Lena were almost surprised that Lexa could speak English. “You.” Lexa pointed at Kara. “How did you break my sword with your body?”

Kara blinked a couple of times before answering. “Well, as I was saying earlier, I am an alien and the earth’s yellow sun gives me powers. Being indestructible is one of them.”

Lena stared at Kara. “Just because you can tell people that, doesn’t mean you should.”

Kara looked back. “Why shouldn’t I? They are from a different earth, first of all, and I wouldn’t want her breaking another beautiful sword like that.”

Lexa raised her eyebrows. “Are you interested in sword forgery?”

Kara switched into what Lena had dubbed her ‘excited fan girl mode’ “No, but I love swords and daggers and all of that stuff so much. I used to love looking at them on Krypton. I just thought they were so cool and I loved learning to fight with them.”

“You have trained to fight?” Lexa scoured Kara’s body with her eyes. “You do not appear to be a warrior.”

Clarke dug her elbow into Lexa’s side. “Yeah, well neither do I and you said I was a good warrior with a heart that shows no sign of weakness.”

“Oh, go float yourself.” Lexa replied.

Clarke looked surprised. “Lexa, did you just say ‘go float yourself’?”

The warrior girl smiled at Clarke. “Yes, Clarke. That’s what you say when you are frustrated or mad at someone or when you joke, so I thought to use it.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa’s hand and smiled. “I knew I would rub off on you. Jus nou drien jus daun?(Blood must not have blood?)”

Lexa smiled back. “Jus nou drien jus daun.(Blood must not have blood.)”

Kara looked between the two of them. “Edei Yu chichplei ste neat, chit ste em tagon?(The way you speak is neat, what is it’s name?)”

Clarke was surprised and Lexa was impressed at Kara’s sudden language change. “Uh- um…” Clarke stuttered.

Lexa smiled with a sudden warmth. “It’s called Treidslang in English.”

Kara nodded. “Cool!”

Clarke was still in shock. “How did you-”

“Know how to speak the language? It’s a skill Kryptonians have. It’s very helpful when I need to travel internationally.” Kara answered the half asked question.

Clarke nodded in awe. Lena dug her elbow into Kara’s side once more. “Ok, lady killer. We probably should take them to the DEO, don’t you think?”

Kara nodded at Lena. “I suppose so.” She turned her head back to the other two women. “How do you feel about flying?”

Clarke shrugged. “I was born and raised on a space station and she kicks people off of her giant candle tower all the time. Why?”

Lena grinned. “I’d hold on tight.”

They were suddenly all in the air, engulfed in Kara’s arms. They arrived at the DEO in seconds.

Alex ran up to them. “Kara! And Lena… and others?”

Kara pushed Lexa and Clarke forwards. “This is Lexa and Clarke, they are from another earth. I don’t know which one, but they came here on accident.” She sped next to Alex. “Clarke, Lexa, this is Alex, my sister.”

“Is she an alien too?” Lexa immediately questioned.

Alex let out a small laugh. “No, I am not.”

“She’s my foster sister. She took care of me when I first got to earth.” Kara elaborated on Alex’s bland answer. “Do you guys mind if we run some tests on you? If we are gonna get you back where you came from, we need some data.”

Clarke nodded and Lexa did the same, with a little hesitation.

Alex looked between the two newbies. “Ok, so I have to make a comment, are we all gay?!”

“I’m Bi” Kara and Clarke said at the same time.

Alex face palmed when they high fived. “You know what I meant.” She pointed to Lexa and Clarke. “You two, you are a thing, right?”

Lexa tilted her head. “What’s a thing? What thing? You will have to be more specific, Alex kom Gonenkru.”

Before Alex was confused, Kara translated. “She just called you Alex of the fighting people.”

Alex slowly nodded. “Right…”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Yes, Lexa and I are a thing. So are Kara and Lena. By the looks of it, you are in a thing, too.” Clarke said, gesturing to the ring on Alex’s finger. “And I’m assuming it’s a girl because there is no way you are straight, especially after what you said earlier.”

Alex was now surprised. “Ok… Yes, I am married to a girl. So we are all gay. Cool.”

“Hey, so what are all of our names, Lexa?” Kara suddenly interrupted.

“Aleks kom Gonenkru, Kara kom Yujkru, Lena kom Briyonkru, Klark kom Skaikru, and me, Heda Leksa kom Trikru.” Lexa answered with ease.

“Wait, so you are a commander?” Kara asked with great curiosity.

“Yes. As you are the protector of this earth.” Lexa replied.

“Ok, so Alex of the fighting people, Kara of the strong people, Lena of the smart people, Clarke of the sky people, and Commander Lexa of the tree people.” Lexa nodded to confirm that Kara’s translation was correct. “Awesome. Love the names. All of them are accurate. Well, while we run tests on you, maybe we can chat.” Lena looked ready to object. “Come on, Lena! You’ve always said you would like to know what it’s like on another earth.”

“Fine.” Lena caved.

Kara hopped up and down like a little kid. “Yes!”

Clarke smirked and Lexa remained emotionless as Alex rolled her eyes.

“So, do you do art a lot?” Kara suddenly asked Clarke as they were walking towards the labs.

“Uh, yeah. I do. Mostly charcoal, though. That’s kind of all we had.” Clarke replied, almost sullenly.

Kara looked at Clarke for a minute. “So, what’s it like on your earth? I mean, either it has warriors, or Lexa is late to a raccoon lookalike contest.”

Clarke let out a quiet snicker. “Yeah, there are warriors. It’s really a post-nuclear fallout world.”

This grabbed Lena’s attention. “Really? How did it all happen?”

Clarke sighed. “Someone created this really intelligent AI called Allie. She thought that all of the world’s problems were due to ‘too many people’ so she hacked into the worlds nuclear launch codes and launched all of them at each other, thus solving the too many people problem and ushering in a radiation problem.”

Kara looked sympathetically at Clarke. “You said you were raised in a space station, was Lexa?”

Clarke let a sad smile appear on her face. “The Ark is what it was called. And no, Lexa did not. She grew up on earth.”

This time Lena asked. “Even with all of the radiation?”

“Yes, her ancestors had this gene treatment that created resilience to the radiation.” She paused. “There were others who grew up on earth, too. Not only Lexa’s people.”

“The Mountain Men.” Lexa added with a dark look on her face.

“They were raised underground in a very sophisticated and nice bunker. They had all sorts of weapons trained on Lexa’s people. They even turned some of them into monsters. They would take people and lock them up. They were drained for their blood.” Clarke took a shaky breath before continuing. “They used the blood to cure radiation poisoning when there were random leaks. We knew nothing of it until they took my people. We were considered guests until they figured out they could use our blood as a better medicine. They also found out that if they use our bone marrow, they could create resilience to the surface radiation and they could go outside. So they locked all of them up and started drilling them for marrow while they were still awake. They killed many of my people. That was when Lexa and I teamed up. We made a plan to take down the mountain. The plan worked too until…”

“Until I betrayed Clarke. I would do it again, no matter how much I love her, but my people at the time came first. But now her people are my people. I left her standing at the mountain with no allies but herself. I later found out that she didn’t need me.” Lexa added to the story with a steely face.

Clarke grabbed onto Lexa’s hand tight. “Yes. I infiltrated the mountain and captured the leader of the people in that bunker. I told them if they didn’t stop drilling, I’d shoot him. They tried to call my bluff. I shot him straight through.” There were staggered and quiet gasps. “After that, I thought I had nothing else to bargain but then I realized something. So I told them if they didn’t let my people go, I would kill all of the others in the mountain. They believed me then. But they didn’t stop. Neither did I. I wish I could say that I regretted pulling that lever to reverse the radiation scrubbers, but I don’t. I saved my family and everyone I cared about. There were children in that mountain. There were innocent people and friends. They all died. I can’t go to sleep at night without remembering that I am Wanheda and remembering what made me Wanheda.”

“This is our stop.” Alex hated to be that girl but she needed to usher everybody into the lab.

Kara hugged both Lexa and Clarke. “I’m sorry that you have to live with that. I pushed a button that started effectively choking a bunch of aliens from the inside out. If they had stayed any longer, the entire population there would’ve died. So no, you are not alone.”

Clarke let a few tears fall and then let out a small laugh. “Well this one over here kicked someone off of her tower.” She pointed at Lexa.

“He defied Heda.” Lexa replied simply.

“Yeah, and so did I.” Clarke countered.

Lexa glared at Clarke. “Sometimes I wish I had.”

“You know you love me.” Clarke batted her eyelashes and smiled. Lexa tried her hardest not to smile but failed.

“Uh, guys. Sorry, but it is Lena and my job to be the sappiest couple around here.” Kara said with a smile.

Both Lexa and Clarke let out a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I had this sitting in my WIPs for ages, and now I’m going to continue it.  
> [Come and bug me on Tumblr!](https://readomon.tumblr.com/)  
> Or Don’t.  
> That’s Cool Too.


End file.
